From Girl to Girl
by obyt
Summary: Voldemort appeared in Malfoy Manor before Dobby came to save them all. Hermione survived - because of Bellatrix who got Hermione as a gift from the Dark Lord. Bellamione.
1. Chapter 1

**From Girl to Girl**

_Foreword_

All is starting at the Film scene in Malfoy Manor. I saw the film and thought 'Yes, that is it! Here we can start!' and here at I saw, that a lot of people think so. (I love that lots of people like "Bellamione" 'cause I just saw one or two German fanfictions with that pairing.) I hope it will be however interesting and new.

The characters and the setting of the story don't belong to me but to Mrs. Rowling and I don't earn money from my little story. But it's my own idea so please don't copy it without asking me. During the story there will be a Femslash Pairing – so when you don't like it just don't read it. I'm not really sure about the rating, there will be a little bit of violence and a bit of Slash – I think Bellamione isn't a good pairing without that. I didn't want the slash to take over so please excuse me that not every chapter will be about it but… I spoiler too much ;D

This story is original written in German (Yes, now you can kill me, anyway you now know why this foreword seems not very… creative). I don't know if my English grammar or vocabulary is right or good – but I'll give my best to translate it well (sometimes together with my good old friends dictionary and google translator). The chapters aren't very long so I'll translate them quick, I think. When you'd like to read it Beta, it would be really great! When you'd like to write a review, it would be really great, too :D

But now – I wish you to just have fun with the following chapters I am going to load up every week or two weeks.

xoxo

* * *

_Chapter 1_

„We wanna have a chat. From girl to girl."

She saw in panic, how Harry and Ron were taken away by Wormtail. The Others – Draco, his mother and Lucius – were gone too. Now Hermione was alone with this mad woman. In one room. Trapped and without her wand. She has no choice to defend herself or run away. She felt like having to flee when she saw in the eyes of the other woman. Hermine had a claustrophobic feeling. Slowly it sneaked closer and closer. It bemused every part of her body and mind.

What had Harry done? Why he had to say Voldemort's name? Now one can see that it didn't benefit anyone. But Harry hadn't to be here. She had to suffer. It has been obvious to her since the beginning. Leaving the sword in the tent was a very big fault. But it wasn't just her fault. Now Bellatrix thought they had broken in her dungeon. Ron and Harry had told her that they just had found it in a sea. Gringotts had been the last place to go. They never had the thought. Especially not to burgle the Lestranges dungeon. But she didn't dare to be cross with Harry. He was her best friend and a teenager, like Ron and her. She had to rebuke Dumbledore. He wanted them to make this search for Horcruxes, knowing that this would be their suicide commando. They would have been trapped anyway.

But there was no when and if – there was just Hermione and Bellatrix Lestrange who came closer and closer with a demonic smile at her face. The whole situation was so real. Hermione wished it would be a nightmare. The black witch had been after her always. This thought made the situation more badly than before. She retreated reflexively. But there was just the wall of the salon. Hermione breathed quickly. Like Bellatrix. But the Gryffindor felt panic, fear. The older witches gasp was full of excitement.

„Where you found the sword? Answer!" She came closer. Her face was almost touching the others face. Hermione felt Bellatrix. Her skin, her breath. The heat, that didn't seem to belong to that cold aura. She turned her head to the side as the other witch lunged out. Nevertheless, the fist hit its target with full force. Hermione felt that her nose was broken. A trickle of blood ran down. Hermione cried out. The blood seemed to mingle with the tears. Bellatrix took a step away from her in disgust.

"Answer you filthy mudblood! Crucio!" Hermione collapsed in pain. She cried. Her skin seemed to break away from the body and threatened to burst the eardrum. On the edge of her consciousness, she noticed Bellatrix laughter. The laughter, which she had accompanied every nightmare, years earlier. How could one become such a monster?

"Stop it! Please! No!", she pleaded. The curse ended abruptly. She wanted to get up with her last strength, but her wrists were pressed to the ground by Bellatrix. From below Hermione heard someone shouting her name. Ron. The other woman fixed her with her whole body. Bellatrix was heavy. And strong. She leaned down to her, pressing the younger witch on the floor.

"When did you break into my dungeon at Gringotts?" She asked again. Her lips were just millimeters away from Hermione's ear. The words were a mere whisper. Bellatrix's voice was hoarse.

"We ... have ... done nothing!" Sobbed Hermione choked with tears.

"Liar!" Bellatrix straightened. Her flat hand met Hermione's face. Her cheek was immediately red and throbbing. Her head was thrown to the side so much force had put behind the beat. She felt blood in her mouth. This woman was sadistic. Bellatrix took out a further blow when Hermione said quickly.

"Honestly! Please! Believe me! " Bellatrix looked pondering. Sure she just thought about how she could continue torturing Hermione, so that she told the truth.

"Well," the woman answered her, breathing heavily, "then let's see what you will say after this, Mudblood!" She drew her knife. Hermione cried, knowing what was coming. Each stroke hurt. She slapped around, tried to kick the other. However, what was difficult, since Bellatrix sat on her and pressed her pelvis, as well as other parts of the body, with all the weight, on the ground. After - Hermione felt so - hours, she let go of her and stood up to survey her work. Hermione could now see the word that had been scratched on her arm. Mudblood.

"Get the puck," shouted Bellatrix meanwhile. Full of hate Hermione looked up at her. The other grimaced her red lips into a sardonic and superior smile. She bent down again to her.

"Did you like this, my little Mudblood?" Bellatrix laughed and stood up again. Hermione closed her eyes so she would not have to continue to endure the whole thing. It gave her at least the feeling that it was all over. The darkness received her - but didn't envelope her. It would have been too nice.

Griphook was brought into the room. Hermione did not understand exactly what he said; an indefinite noise prevented her from hearing anything. She opened her eyes. But the scenery blurred again. She focused on Bellatrix black boots. The sword lay beside them. It reflected her face in it. Hermione tried to straighten her head a little so she could see what was happening. She made it, only to see that Bellatrix touched her Dark Mark. The voices went louder. Someone ran into the salon. Hermione suspected that the Dark Lord had apparated, but she saw something red-haired. This could not...

"Hermione", shouted the figure and ran back to Hermione. Suddenly the room was colder. Someone else had apparated. A white and blurred shape appeared directly behind Ron's face.

"No ..." Hermione whispered to warn Ron. Then the picture dropped. She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I really want to thank my readers, followers and review writers! So, thank you sugarplumfairy123, Arial Wolf, Gothicangel555, Midnight Lost and the reviewing guest ^^Everyone of you made my days.

I hope the chapter will be still interesting - enjoy it! The next chapter will be translated this or next week, 'cause I've got some free days.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione came to herself, she saw nothing. She blinked a few times. Schemes were formed like spider webs in front of her eyes. She breathed in the moist air. It smelled musty and let her cough.

"Ron?", she asked into the silence. Water dripped near her. Hermione didn't hope for an answer. Maybe Ron and Harry were already fled.

»But Ron would never run away without taking me!«, she tried to cheer up herself.

"Mine!" A voice left, or maybe in front, of her piped up. Hermione's heart leaped. Ron was still alive! He had not left her alone! She wanted to run to him, but strong ropes cut into her wrist. Powerless she fell back.

"Ron! Where is Harry?", she asked anxiously, to hear Harry's voice in hope. If Ron was there, then Harry had to be there too.

"The Dark Lord takes care about him, just in this minute", said a rough voice to her right, close to her ear. Hermione jumped to the side and screamed. Light flickered on because the torch beside her lighted up. She stared into the black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Left, on the opposite wall, was Ron.

"Mine! Don't touch her, you lunatic beast!" Ron pushed against his bonds. It was no use, but Hermione loved him for that. He would start any, every daring action to save her.

"**I** decide that", Bellatrix said coldly. Her eyes were on Hermione and she grinned again. Then she went over the cuts on the younger witches arm. Hermione gasped as some crusts tore and blood flowed again.

"Stop bothering Hermione!", Ron screamed again.

»Ron, please! Don't say anything, please! Don't make it worse!«, prayed Hermione quietly. Yes, she loved him for saying this, but sometimes he's talking way too much. God ignored her prayer. Bellatrix slowly turned to Ron. He gulped and realized what he had said.

"Say that again. Say it!", shouted Bellatrix. Angrily, she raised her wand. Ron was silent, the beads of sweat on his forehead were clearly visible.

"Crucio!", the black witch yelled. Ron shouted with pain. His body squirmed. Chains fettered him to the wall. Hermione cried.

"Stop it! Stop!", shouted Hermione, who wasn't able to take Ron's screams of pain. Bellatrix let him go. He was breathing shallow. With a swing of her cloak Lestrange went back to Hermione. Her teeth bared. She came closer to her face, when suddenly voices were heard about them.

A shout. All three looked up at the ceiling of the basement vault. The voice sounded suspiciously like Harry.

A dull bounce. A little later, hurried footsteps were heard on the stone steps to the basement.

»Do not let it be what I suspect, please! Let Harry have won. He certainly comes right down to free us from Bellatrix.« But it wasn't Harry, who hurried down the steps. God was in a bad mood today. A small, slender man appeared at the entrance of the dungeon.

"It is finished, Bellatrix. The boy is dead! "

"That's just not possible!", exclaimed Hermione. Sobbing, she stared at the Death Eater who had brought them the message. Her piercing look was full of hate, as if he had the sole blame for the death of her best friend.

"Shut up, Mudblood! Will you help me, Rabastan, to bring the two remaining ones of the Golden Trio to our Lord? Please take the boy over there." Bellatrix Lestrange pointed at Ron as if he were an annoying cockroach.

She raised the wand at Hermione's arms. "Diffindo."

The shackles fell to the ground and her arms dropped powerless down. How she could keep on her feet was a mystery at the moment. The evil witch pulled her forward. Her wrists were certainly sore. Bellatrix had pressed them on the floor and then the shackles rubbed at her skin - and now it was Bellatrix part again. Behind her, Ron swore and resisted the Death Eater.

"Listen! ... Damn ... Silencio!" The familiar voice behind Hermione trailed off. They were taken to a room. Bellatrix and the Death Eater, called Rabastan, pushed them forward. The first thing Hermione perceived in this room, was a huge blood stain on the wall opposite. She felt terribly sick and her eyes welled up with tears. If she was crying all day, she could also do now. Hermione had never been so whiny. She noticed Voldemort, who slowly cleaned a knife in a corner of the room. He looked pleased, just as if Christmas would be.

"Look: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The remain of the Golden Trio, as we may call it so beautiful." He laughed. The conversational tone did not seem to fit in the situation. He gave a little wink and Rabastan tugged Ron on the bloody wall.

"Ron! No!" Behind Hermione was a laughter that could only be by Bellatrix. It disgusted her. Voldemort had a ferocious grin on his face. That might not bode well. "No worry. You're next Mudblood", he said to her and turned to Ron. "Well, I have to admit, these Muggles have a lot of fun when they kill. They do not say two words and the other is dead, you can let your victim die slower. You can see the light glowing weaker and weaker until it's over. You can hear them screaming when they don't look in your eyes anymore but in those of their coming death", Voldemort philosophized. Then he pushed the knife in Ron's chest without any warning.

Ron gasped, not able to let a sound passing his lips. Voldemort pulled the knife out and Ron rushed. Coughing, he had his eyes wide open. Blood flowed on the floor. The Weasley boy looked at it in disbelief. Then he turned his head to his girlfriend which stood there like an ice sculpture.

"Mine... I ...love ...you", he whispered. He collapsed and Hermione knew that those words were Ron Weasleys last. She looked at Voldemort, full of hate. The evil wizard looked at the corpse as if he wanted to burn the sight, to never forget the moment of his victory.

"Rabastan bring that away from here," he said snidely.

"Yes, Mylord. Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron's corpse floated before the Death Eater. His arm hovers closely to hers, as if he wanted to touch her one last time. Rabastan gave her a nasty grin and then he disappeared around the corner. Ron left a red trail of blood. Almost as if he wanted to show her the way to him.

"Now to you, Miss Granger. What a pity, that you're not a pureblood", he seemed to feel genuine regret. But this man, this creature could not feel anything. He was being condemned numb. A beast. "You were certainly a valuable addition to our ranks. Just as our Bellatrix." Hermione seemed to feel how Bellatrix blushed as she had been praised. Disgust rose in her. "But unfortunately I'll have to kill you now, Granger." A twisted smile appeared in his snaky face. He could not laugh. Only an exhilarating feeling to have power over defenseless victims could capture him.

"The End of the Golden Trio." He raised the knife, ready to stab out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again I wanted to say 'Thank You' to my wonderful Review-writers Arial Wolf, Kigo Stories, Mimi and especially the anonym Guest. It's great that you want to read beta, how can I contact you? 'cause you have no account here.

The fourth chapter is work in progress but I translated still the first lines, so you have to wait until - I think - next week. And now: Enjoy the following chapter (even if you have to wait a little bit until the slash parts are coming ^^)!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She had closed her eyes as she heard a harrumph behind her. It seemed to destroy this moment. The tension in the expectation of death eased.

"What do you want to say, Bella?" The Dark Lord seemed to lose his patience. He wanted to finish it now, to freely expand his power.

"Before you kill Granger, Mylord, I wanted to say that I may need her for ... let's say, it's in my peculiar interest."

Hermione opened her eyes abruptly, completely surprised. What this woman had just said? Voldemort lowered his arm with the knife in his hand and looked at Hermione. His red eyes scanned her from top to bottom. She hated that look and felt uncomfortable. Hermione didn't dare to breathe. He seemed to invade her head. She felt that there raged a presence, utterly ruthless of the consequences.

The Lord seemed to have made a decision. He looked at Bellatrix, standing behind her back. Hermione didn't seem to exist anymore which was pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

"Well, Bellatrix. If she is dead or in your hands is not that great difference. You may have her as my present for bringing me the boy 'who lived'. But don't let her escape!", he charged her, to be careful. Hermione could feel Bellatrix' look behind her as if he had just made her a declaration of love.

»What they're thinking who they are? I'm not an object, which anyone can give as a reward or a gift«, was her first thought. But she was safe now. Okay, she was just saved from her body's death. Hermione, however, doubt whether it was better for her. Maybe someday she'd regret to live. Lestrange was unpredictable. That was dangerous. And Hermione was now her 'property'.

Worse this day cannot be. She had already thought it in the dungeon, but somehow the situation deteriorated further. If Voldemort had killed them all, she would now be united with her Ron again. And with Harry too, of course.

"Thank you, sir!" Bellatrix bowed one's thanks before Voldemort. He waved his hand, as a sign that they could go now. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's sore wrist to carry her away. Her head lowered, Hermione stumbled after her. The two walked through the seemingly endless corridors of Malfoy Manor. Hermione didn't know wherever she was brought by Bellatrix.

At first they walked along the trail of blood. Well, Bellatrix walked and Hermione was pulled. But then the trail vanished more and more and after some floors there was no blood anymore. This house was so big. Bellatrix shoved Hermione through a large door whose frame was gilded. Actually, it didn't surprise Hermione. The Malfoys were awash with money.

She almost fell because she didn't pay attention to the way, while thinking about Draco's family. The door, Bellatrix had shoved her through, led to a garden. One could hear voices waft across. Probably it were people from the Daily Prophet, who announced Harry's death.

»Will they pronounce me dead, too? Quite likely. Voldemort would never admit that I am still alive, because he knows that the resistance could encourage.«

"Don't look around fustily, Mudblood! Hold my hand and don't think about releasing!", Bellatrix snapped at her. Hermione obeyed. She had no choice. So she grabbed the hand of the other and signet rings pressed in hers. Then the witch disapparated with her. Away from Malfoy Manor and the people who were celebrating the death of the Golden Trio.

Hermione's lungs were compressed. There was no more air in them. She tried not to think about with whom she was apparating this moment.

Both landed in front of a black manor far away from every civilization. Hermione felt like in a horror movie where all those houses looked like that. There still lacked the flashes over the house. Hermione forbade her sarcastic thoughts. This unfortunately was not the right moment to think about something like that. She had to focus.

Hermione felt her body again and she thought her legs will give way. Her forearm hurt like hell and her nose was throbbing because it was broken. But Bellatrix didn't care. The walk to the brown haired witch's personal torture chamber went on. Bruises will grace her wrists tomorrow.

As they walked through the front door, it was like going through a waterfall. A strange feeling kept her and she hold on her breath. Bellatrix let out a laugh. Hermione hated it so much.

"You're mine now, Mudblood! You cannot escape, the house is secured well. So you better not try it if you like your health. The curses will not kill you but ..." She let the end open. There was enough space for fear and ideas of what could happen. The young witch felt goose bumps on her skin.

They went on up the staircase in the entrance hall. The dark soil seemed to be one with the dark carpet. It _must_ be the home of Bellatrix. Hermione had never thought of that because there was no need to. But she had been able to live without that knowledge.

Bellatrix opened a door and pushed her into the room behind it. "Habituate at that room. It will be yours", with that few words, she slammed the door. Hermione bore down on the handle, but Bellatrix had already sealed the door.

Hermione sank down, sobbing. She had no power to get up. The room blurred, got keen and blurred again. It seemed so unbelievable what happened. She still refused to believe that Harry and Ron were dead. Why was she spared?

»Spared is good«, she thought sarcastically, »I'm sitting in a locked room in the house of a mad, lunatic, manic… mass murderer!« She stared at a point on the floor of the room. After a while this point mingled with the black of her dreams.

Anytime, in the middle of the night, she woke up. At first she was disoriented. Why she was on a floor? Slowly she felt for the wall and even more slowly she got up. Her back hurt damn. As well as her nose and her for- ... She screamed briefly as she remembered. The events of the last few hours came back and threatened to snowball and paralyze her mind.

They had been captured by the snachters and have been brought to Malfoy Manor. At that time they had been three. Bellatrix had tortured her. At that time they had still been three. Harry was dead. Ron was dead. Now she was just left. While the memory chases her, she looked around in the room. She wanted to have something with which she could distract her. She wanted to forget the image of the blood stain of the dying Ron, who had assured her that he loved her.

The full moon shone through a large window to the right of Hermione. He lit at a door to the left of Hermione, like guide leading her to her destination. Hermione stood up. Her legs were numb and her feet were asleep. The rest of her body was likewise affected by the torture. Slowly, step by step, she went to the door. Whether it was locked? Hermione pressed down the handle. The door swung inward.

In front of her was a large bathroom. Bath tub, sink, toilet, everything was available. In opposite of her here was a window, the light of the stars and the moon fell through it in the room. But she didn't really notice it. The disgust that had been building up in her came up. She ran to the sink. This was the closest. She barfed in this sink.

When she was finished she rinsed very long out the mouth. Now she felt a little better. The memories of the dead Ron had turned her stomach. When she thought of him, how Voldemort ruthlessly thrust the knife into his chest, her stomach lurched again. But she was ready again for thinking focused. She groped for the light switch, if there was one. Electricity was really something for Muggles.

The Lestranges seemed to be more advanced than Hermione had thought, because a small, dimmed light went on. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. Her hair hung lank in her face. This was covered with dry blood and her nose was bent to the side. She tried to clean her face, but cried out as she touched her broken nose. She felt like having to cry again.

"No", she said to herself, "you will not be a wreck. You will remain strong, so you can take revenge!" Again and again she said the sentence until her tears stop running over her cheeks. Although it was the middle of the night, Hermione wanted to take a shower. She wanted to wash all these terrible experiences of the day away and clearing her mind from the memories. Because she had decided to fight. To take revenge one day.

There was no shower, but a bath tub so she let water in it. She took off her old shirt that was pretty washed out. She had it bought together with her mum in London two years ago. Her mum. Hermione would never see her again. Officially, the young witch was dead - not only officially, because her new life wouldn't be better. She was sure, that she'll want to be with Ron by day after tomorrow at the latest. But she had a bathroom that was good. It calmed her nerves when she bathed. She made it every time when her brain was completely blocked. The prefects' bathroom was a beautiful room, with various taps from which came not only warm or cold water, but everything. In the two years she tried almost all of them.

She lay in the tub and let herself be enveloped by the warmth, that gave her comfort. Moreover, it not only felt as if her body was heated and cleaned, but also her memory and her soul. Hermione ducked her head under water and opened her eyes. She stared through the water to the air above it, which seemed like a cream-colored soap bubble lighting down on her. What if she stayed down here and stopped breathing? No, she won't do it. Hermione came up and breathed in the refreshing air.

She rose after another five minutes out of the tub. Her scabs on her arm had been peeled off and so her 'mudblood' origin was bleeding again. She wrapped toilet paper around, so that Hermione didn't bleed on her towel. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She was still pale, but without all the blood on her face, she looked clearly better than before. She picked up her old and dirty clothes and put out the light in the bathroom.

Now she had time to looked around her new home. It consisted of one room; there was not much to see, Hermione had to admit. But she found a light switch. Hermione had really expected something more original than electricity. Something like candles or torches. She hadn't have her wand anymore, so she wouldn't be able to make a fire. Maybe Bellatrix had thought about that. The room consisted of a wardrobe and a bed. Everything was decorated in gray-brown. Very nice. Hermione opened the closet. A few things were in it. She found a black nightgown. She would probably have to be content with it. Her pearl bag she had lost while she had apparated. Fuck.

Hermione lay down on the bed. She had turned off the light. The moon shone on her bed. She would not cry anymore. But that would be difficult. With Bellatrix in one house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everybody!  
As last week I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Everyone of you made me smile :) So thanks to Katie, kingdomheartsgirl777, Mimi, LauraFlowi and the two anonymous Guests [Your email-adress wasn't displayed, so just write me an email, take a look at my profile]!  
Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it - until next time :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up. She stared in wide eyes and jumped up immediately.  
"Missia didn't want to scare Miss Granger. Missia wanted to bring breakfast!", apologized the house-elf, sitting on her bed.  
"No worry, everything's fine... thank you ...", mumbled Hermione sleepy. The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a 'plop'. She looked at the tray that had appeared together with the elf. Three sandwiches and a cup of coffee. Very generous. Hermione was hungry. She had vomited a lot tonight and her stomach was completely empty.  
When she felt a little better again, she went to the closet. There hung even relatively normal things, like two pairs of blue jeans and some shirts. Hermione had expected something like Bellatrix black, death-eater-looking clothes. The young witch pulled a T-Shirt and one of the jeans on. There was no cape. She was not tolerated here as a witch probably. She turned around and saw how the tablet just vanished. Kind of scary.  
Like a displacement activity Hermione stroke the blanket and was interested in where the vanished tablet was now. In the Great Hall it was sent down to the kitchen, but here? She couldn't concentrate on that question, because she heard footsteps in the hallway.  
That it didn't bode well, would have recognized any idiot. Hermione tensed as the door clicked and swung open. Unfortunately it was not Missia (would have been too nice), but Bellatrix who walked through the door of her prison.

"Finally awake, Mudblood? Come on, I don't want to sully the floor with your blood here." This was a very encouraging statement. So Hermione was dragged from her room through the corridors of Lestrange Manor. Now and then the fingernails of the other bored into her flesh, when she was too slow. As a result, some blood droplets trickled out after a short distance.  
One floor below the witch shoved her into one of the many rooms. Once there, Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione's face and she tensed up her whole body, ready to feel the pain of a cruciatus. She waited but nothing occurred. Quite the contrary happened and Hermione was really surprised by the following action.  
"Episkey." A thin flash. A faint crackling followed and Hermione's nose was healed completely. Maybe it hurt a little, because of the magic jolt. Her nose was throbbing slightly, but that was nothing compared to the constant pain before. She looked at the other woman with wide open eyes in disbelief. Why had Bellatrix healed her?  
"Well, Mudblood. Now tell me what Horcrux have you destroyed yet, huh?" Bellatrix started with one of these topics again. First she had wanted to know if they had broken into her dungeon and now this. Anyhow she has already accepted the story with the dungeon. However this question could be a trap, to move her to any confession. Because Hermione was sure now, that there was a Horcrux in Gringotts.  
"Horcruxes...?", she pretended to didn't know what Bellatrix said. She shouldn't have done that. Bellatrix fist hit her freshly healed nose and broke it again. She regretted her statement already. Otherwise, she quickly learned from her mistakes. To lie or not to say what the other wanted to hear was a bad idea.  
"Do not lie to me, Mudblood! Episkey." The nose healed again. "Again: which Horcruxes have you already destroyed? It's nothing more than stupid to keep silent. Your friends are dead, Mudblood."  
"Then kill me too!" The fist hit her nose again. And again she was healed. But the pain still throbbed through her veins.  
"You won't learn it, will you? I will not kill you", she said with a false smile, "I will torture you until you'll tell me the truth. If you love yourself, answer!" Hermione felt some tears running down her cheeks. Tears of pain and fear. She gave up.  
"I think it were three ..."  
"Being more exact is very difficult, right?", was the sarcastic answer.  
"The diary, the ring and the medallion", recognized Hermione as quick as she could.  
"So you haven't taken anything out of my dungeon?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.  
"No, no," Hermione said swiftly, for fear of being beaten again.  
"Then you will not mind if the Dark Lord wants to ... well, have a little look around inside your head, will you?" The witch looked at her briefly and hit her in the face again. "I hope you'll remember and tell the truth."

She pushed her wand in Hermione's back and channeled her in the room to the right of the chamber. The room – or rather hall - looked like the salon of the Malfoys she was tortured yesterday. The only difference was the floor, which was made of a darker wood. The room's dark atmosphere was even more depressed by only one person. Voldemort.  
"Ah, the 'killed' Granger girl", again, he spoke about her like talking about a needless object, "I hope you have settled in well." He laughed coldly. Hermione noticed blood dripping from her nose and concentrated to not look in the red eyes of the evil wizard. Bellatrix pushed her forward. However, Hermione was disgusted by this creature that sat in the salon. The creature with the red eyes, the snaky nose and the high, inhuman voice. Voldemort whipped out his wand.  
"Then, I'm going to check if you really telling the truth to Bellatrix and look around in your little mind. I'm sure you don't mind if my Death Eaters are watching, do you?" Only now Hermione noticed that there sat four other Death Eaters around a table - Rodolphus Lestrange and the Malfoy family. Before she could act, the high voice shouted: "Legilimens."

_Hermione saw the yellow eyes of the basilisk in the mirror. Harry held up the pierced diary of Tom Riddle. Later. Harry, as he told that Dumbledore destroyed the ring. Later. Hermione read the message of the opened medallion with the others. Ron, as he walked away. Ron, as he held up the destroyed medallion and the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione, as she kissed Ron shortly before the arrest. _The memories stopped.

"Look, Granger seems to not have lied. Get her out of my sight, she has no more use to us." He turned around as she wasn't there anymore. Bellatrix grabbed her arm, bowed to her Lord and thrust her out of the room. Hermione accustomed herself to be dragged through the mansion, as if she were cheap goods.  
In front of her room, Bellatrix turned to her and held her wand at her nose and she was healed immediately. Then she opened the door. Hermione was grabbed by the collar and unceremoniously thrown into her room.  
"Be glad that you have emerged unscathed, Mudblood." Bellatrix spat on the floor. Then the door slammed shut.  
Hermione cried, although she didn't want it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long time you had to wait! I hate my email program -.-'' Well, a special thanks to Alexa for reading the chapter beta! And like everytime thank you to the readers, followers and the reviewers Gothicangel555, Guest, Arial Wolf, Mimi and Kigo Stories. Have fun with the next chapter and enjoy the first slash scene (and yes, it has been the first I've ever written!) :)

xoxo

* * *

She lay on her bed and looked at the closet. She didn't have the will to stand up. Her bruises had disappeared, and her cuts had healed to scars. Her nose no longer ached. The incident had occurred several days ago. In the first two days after, she had feared the return of the older witch, but Bellatrix had yet to appear. Missia had brought her something to eat twice a day, but had not spoken with her. She felt as if she was in solitary confinement. There were no books here - at least none that looked even mildly interesting – only books like "Muggle Born and Other Lowlife."

Meanwhile, she caught herself wishing that Bellatrix would come back sometimes. Her return would mean suffering, but the isolation was driving her insane, and the pain did pass little by little.

Starvation worried Hermione almost as much as loneliness did. While she was uncertain of Bellatrix's intentions, she knew the older witch wouldn't have saved her to let her die in this room. This couldn't be her 'peculiar interest.' '' Hermione hoped for death nonetheless.

Missia appeared every morning and put the tray on her bedstand. It was always the same tasteless gruel, but she ate it within a couple of minutes anyways. After, Hermione pushed the tray away. While she was thinking of what to do, she heard more-or-less, long-awaited clicking of heels outside her door. Bellatrix was here. She didn't know what would be better to say – she was torn between "Already!" and "Shit." The door flew open.

"Oh, my little mudblood princess is awake? How kind of her!" shouted the dark witch cynically. "Stop staring at me like I'm a Bowtruckle. Come on, I haven't got all day!" Bellatrix stood in the doorway, staring at the girl through hooded eyes. Hermione quickly went to the closet, remembering that she just wore the black night gown. She hesitated when Bellatrix didn't move from the doorframe, expecting her to wait outside while she changed.

"What is it Mudblood? Oh! Is the princess too prim to dress in front of me?" Bellatrix sneered.

"No, no," she replied hastily as she pulled on a pair of black jeans. She turned her back to Bellatrix to put on her bra and shirt, which she had already taken out of the closet. This made the older witch laugh in amusement. When she was ready, she turned around, realizing that Bellatrix had come closer; her usual, lunatic smile on her face.

"Come on Mudblood, go ahead!" Hermione walked because Bellatrix's wand jabbed into her back, pushing her towards the door. She was already used to this from the last times.

"Left!" Bellatrix commanded, her voice shriller than usual. She made sure her wand never left the girl's back, as if she was worried Hermione would flee.

They went increasingly deeper, until Hermione walked into the dungeon of Lestrange Manor. Hermione panicked and her thoughts began to run wild, "This house has a dungeon? Of course it does! But will she lock me in here? Surely not. Probably! Even though Bellatrix is a person, she's insane and acts irrationally. But what could she want from me in here?"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Bellatrix's shrill voice, "in here Mudblood!" With one hand, Bellatrix opened a door next to them and with the other, pushed Hermione into the dank room.

There was not much in it. The room was painted dark grey, with a stone floor like the corridor outside. The only objects were a bed and a kettle. The dim light came from the corridor outside, behind her, and one, lonely lamp.

"Sit down!" Hermione did as she was told. Bellatrix began again. "Surely, you want to know what I'm going to do to you. Actually, I don't care if you want to know, but you need to. I'm doing this, because I lost a lot of time in Azkaban: fifteen years of my life, my body, my health. I want all that back. I've spent the last few months looking for a curse, charm, or potion. No, not months… since I got out of Azkaban. I suppose the specifics don't matter to you Muddy. Anyways, some weeks ago, I found an old recipe, and brewed the potion. Now… the only problem is, you have to unify with someone untouched to achieve it's effect. I know, it sounds very stereotypical, the 'take a bath in virgin's blood to stay young forever,' but it's the only chance I've got."

Hermione's jaw involuntarily dropped. She may as well have said that she wanted to join the good side. Her mind worked as fast as it could in such a situation, "Bellatrix wants to be young again… at least physically. And she needs me to… oh my God! No! Why me? Wait!" She panicked.

"Don't think it's because of you and your filthy beauty Mudblood. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Bellatrix conjured a cup and dipped it into the kettle beside that literal fucking and goddamned bed, filling it with a silver liquid. "Cheers!"

It all happened so fast, too fast for Hermione's liking. Bellatrix Lestrange drank the brew. A weak silver gleam surrounded her, brightening more and more. It seemed to come out of her, shining through her skin. A moment later, the room was filled with a blinding light. Hermione closed her eyes, until the light abruptly went out. When she opened them, it was dusky again. The figure standing in front of her still looked like the same Bellatrix, unsurprisingly. However, the young witch noticed little differences: her face was smoother and more relaxed, and her hair wasn't a complete mess anymore, just slightly tousled. "Now it just needs to be completed, darling."

With a wide grin on her lips, Bellatrix stepped closer. Hermione quickly considered any means of escape as fast as her paralyzed brain could, but there was no chance. There was just one, and it wouldn't help her escape – just to survive. She had to accept her sad fate and hope it would be over soon. "I will survive and preserve my power, I won't give up!" she told herself.

Bellatrix's black hair seemed to absorb the light in the room. Her dark, swirling eyes blazed, not with joy, but with excitement. Pure excitement. Hermione stepped backwards, but there was nothing except the cold, hard wall. There was no one who could protect her. No Ron. No Harry. Just herself, and the monster with the false smile. She wished this was all a really bad nightmare, that she would wake up. Suddenly, she stilled and stayed where she was. She wouldn't fight. Perhaps it would be quicker that way.

"Smart, Mudblood," Bellatrix was now so close that her voice was like a gust of wind that blew over her, chilling her. She forced Hermione to her knees and into a kind of embrace. Suddenly, Hermione felt the lips of the older witch on her own. They were unexpectedly warm. Not the cold and inhuman lips she had imagined. Hermione's own were shoved apart by the tongue of the Death Eater. She didn't fight, and endured it until Bellatrix abruptly stopped.

"Come on Mudblood, I haven't got all day. And keep a little bit more on task!" With a tug, she pulled Hermione up and cast 'Diffindo' at the young girl's clothes. Then, she let go of her, and Hermione fell back. Bellatrix had no sense of romantic or love. For her, the Gryffindor was an object, made to serve and follow. And sex was just a little part of serving.

Bellatrix told her to open her corset. This turned out to be more difficult than expected, because Hermione's hands wouldn't stop shaking in fear. She couldn't understand why anybody would wear something like this. Bellatrix sighed whenever the young witch loosened one of the knots. When she was finished, Bellatrix pushed her down again and forced her tongue into the girl's mouth. Then, Bellatrix sat up, and stripped of the whole dress.

Damn. The woman looked very young for her age, maybe the potion had already began to work. That was Hermione's first thought, though she was ashamed of it almost immediately. It was like her own devil had appeared on her shoulder and was making her think like this. Bellatrix's face hovered over hers, a winning smile plastered on it. When she grinned, she always pushed her tongue between her teeth, Hermione noticed. Shortly after this thought, the younger witch was forcefully kissed again. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine that it was Ron kissing her.

Then, the kisses moved down her neck, and her breasts were massaged. Unable to suppress it, she sighed. Hermione scolded herself, she shouldn't be enjoying any of this. Bellatrix's hands moved further down. But… somehow… Hermione surprised herself by kissing Bellatrix. She started internally yelling, "you don't want to have sex with your arch enemy, do you? You want to fight, remember! What about Ron, the man you fell in love with, do you remember him? And think about the lunatic monster that tortured you and has now forced you to…"

She lost her train of thought when Bellatrix touched her where the younger witch was too ashamed to think of and Hermione couldn't concentrate on her inner fight anymore.

"Well, maybe…" she thought.

Suddenly, with a jerk, Bellatrix took Hermione's virginity. Hermione screamed. A silver glow surrounded Bellatrix again, but it didn't last as long, and after a few seconds, it was over, and black eyes stared into her own.

A twenty five year old woman lay on her. The body wasn't as haggard anymore, the face not as sunken. Only the eyes remained the same. The eyes made Hermione remember that it was only Bellatrix's body that had changed. She was still the same on the inside. Still insane. She smirked at Hermione.

"It's done Mudblood… and now, give it to me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Again there are lots of people I'd like to thank. I thank everyone who clicked at the link to my story and read some sentences or maybe the whole thing. Then I want to thank the reviewers Katie, Arial Wolf, Alexa, who again took the time to read beta *giving a huge hug*, LoveSKINS94, 214, Kigo Stories and xAngelOfTheNorthx! It made me so happy every time I went online and saw, that someone of you left a review!

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again I don't know how much time it'll take to translate the next but I think it won't take too long :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hermione drew a bath. Bellatrix had brought her back to the room. She was not much friendlier than before. »Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't change due to sex«, Hermione thought bitterly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She supported herself on the rim of the bathtub because her knees were weak. When she finally relaxed, she slid into the water. The hot water surrounded her body and made her feel warm and safe physically, but inside she felt dirty and used.

Hermione cried, clenching her legs. That was more humiliating than any torture before. But somewhere, in some corner of her head, was a voice that reminded her that she had liked it for a brief moment. She was ashamed of it. She hated herself, because it shouldn't feel like this. Bellatrix was her arch-enemy – and a woman.

She felt like a traitor, but there was no one left she could betray. Harry and Ron were dead and the whole Order had died with them. The world was now in the hands of Voldemort and she was now in the hands of Bellatrix. »I shouldn't care about the world because my fate isn't any better… is it?.« She sighed, and wished for oblivion.

After the battle, Ron had wanted to marry her. They had assumed that Harry would win. They had clung to this hope. It couldn't possibly end any other way, right? Because in the books, the good guys always won. However, this was not a movie or book, but reality. The image of Ron pushed itself back into her memory, but was immediately tainted. She repressed the memory of his death. The picture of a naked Bellatrix on top of her appeared. She repressed it too. She stared at the bubbles and focused on the warm water around her. Again she felt warm and safe and for a short moment; she didn't think about anything until her mind began to analyze the situation like it always did when she was conflicted.

»You liked it! Why do you hate yourself for feeling good?«  
Hermione cried again. Then she shouted: "Because I betrayed Ron! He hasn't been dead for a week and I already feel this way."  
»You still liked it though.«  
"I was forced to do it!", she replied defiantly.  
»And the next time?«  
"If there is one, then I'll have to."  
»You will not admit ot your longing? Your good feelings?"  
"There's nothing to confess!" she screamed and slapped the water. She was probably going insane. Piece by piece. And after a while she'd be crazier than Bellatrix.

She got out of the bath and dried off. Hermione watched the water flow slowly into the drain, whirling like her thoughts. Thinking about the coming night and terrified of having nightmares, she pulled on a nightgown. She felt a little better.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Something was different. Then she looked at the bedside table and saw what was bothering her. There was a red book. Hermione gently picked it up. It was bound in a cloth cover with gold lettering. 'Poems'. No author. Hermione frowned. Why would Bellatrix give her such a book? Poems. It seemed so out of character for Bellatrix. She had expected something like 'How to Hex Someone to Death'.

Hermione sat down on the bed and covered herself up and opened up the book carefully. She loved books of nearly all kinds and she loved the excitement she felt every time she opened up a new and unknown book. But the book in her hands wasn't completely new. It looked like a diary, which had often been pitched. The first page had been cut out. That made it even stranger. Hermione saw the first poem in the book, written in neat, black ink.

June – 1962

My lonely hike  
my turning off  
Family is not a thing,  
I hate my blood.  
Angels Wing.

My soulmates heart  
inside me.  
Tear apart  
my second be.  
Wall with steel:  
Angels Wing.

My lifeless cry -  
I hate my damn.  
Fly away  
from a real thing.  
Do not wanna stay.  
Angels Wing.

Hermione stared at the poem. What was it saying? She turned the page, expecting to see another poem. But there were none. Hermione turned the empty page. Again, there was nothing. No black ink. Not a word. She turned back to the beginning. It was a little like Tom Riddle's diary, that Harry had found in their second year. But it was no Horcrux – Bellatrix would never give Hermione one. But why would she give her this? Why? Hermione pondered.

"I hate my blood ... the person hates her or his family. Maybe Bellatrix wants to tell me that I should hate my family? My second be ... I have a second face? I don't think so. Maybe I should change myself? But this would not fit to "tear apart". I should change and split my other, old face? Does this make sense? I don't think so", she thought aloud, becoming more confused and upset. After staring a while at the words Hermione closed the book. She wanted to sleep. Maybe she would have an idea in a dream. Thinking about the strange poem had made her forget what had happened earlier. But before the pictures and the infamous feeling came back, she fell asleep.


End file.
